fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Beer Stealers
Greed was sitting at the bar at Koma Inu with his head on the counter. "What's wrong" Shifuku asked. Greed turned his head, but still kept it on the counter and answered in an almost sad tone " Layla left for a job for the council and said I couldn't go. She said it's gonna take a few days, so i'm just gonna wait here." Shifuku let out a small forced laugh and asked "Why don't you take a job to pass the time. Who knows, when you get back she might already be here." Greed bolted up from his seat and smiled at Shifuku and shouted "Ooooh!.... That's a great idea!" Greed took Shifuku's hand and started shaking it "you're the man Shifuku! Thanks! Greed rushed to the job board, but spotted the Ichigomi Twins in the distance. With a smirk on his face he headed their way without them noticing him. When he got close he created a gust of wind to mess with them both messing up their hair and clothes. After the wind had decipated the twins were a little confused but then Greed approached them and gave them a hug and said "Thank you. Thank you. I realized that some of the best things can happen when they don't go according to plan." Greed referring to his botched date with Layla that was heavily influenced by the twins. Greed smiled and took of for the job board again. He grabbed a flier without looking and raced out the door. Exciting the guild Greed took a quick glance at the request and saw it was located in Clover Town. With a big smile he raced towards the train station. Once he boarded the train he looked over his request in more detail. After quite a long train ride Greed finally made it to Clover Town. Upon arriving at Clover Town Greed asked around and was able to locate the tavern quite easily. Once he arrived to his destination he noticed the guards placed out front giving the tavern quite a displeasing vibe. Once Greed entered he noticed a familiar figure that was sitting by the bar near the center. There was no mistaking that black jacket with the white cross on the back. URAAA?!" shouted Greed from across the room. Ura a little bit startled choked a bit on the drink he was having. He turned around to see Greed with a huge smile on his face. "How are you man! you left so abruptly the last time we met." said Greed "I was fighting your guild mates the last time we met and i'm pretty sure you guys wanted to capture me. Speaking of which. you're not gonna try anything are you? replied Ura with an annoyed tone. "No worries man. Zero explained everything. He told us you were a big part of the plan from the start. You didn't have to run you big softy!" said Greed Ura turned around again facing the bar and took a sip of his drink once more. then asked "you do know the situation you are in don't you?" Greed gave a big smile and answered "Yup!" as a brawl had ensued in the background while Greed was talking to Ura. Greed turned around and took in the scenery planning out his next course of action. In a swift motion Greed darted about the room hitting all the fighters in the back of the neck knocking them out instantly. In mere seconds Greed had put a halt to the brawl. Greed walked up to the bar and asked the bartender for the location of the Tavern keep Kaito Hasamaki. Before the bartender could say anything Ura interrupted by telling Greed "They're here!" Three men burst through the taverns entrance shouting " We've come for what's ours! We wont wait any longer!" "So, you got asked to guard the tavern too i'm guessing?" Ura asked Greed. "Well not yet" Greed said as he was walking towards the three large men."I was hoping to take it as soon as I got here, but if you are already hired then by all means I wont interfere." "It's yours they don't seem to be much. It would be a bother to step in." replied Ura Excellent replied Greed as he now stood in front of the Three large men. without even a word one of the Large men took a swing at Greed. Greed caught it with his hand said "OK! lets play!" Greed pushed the fist he caught back knocking the man to the ground. The other two charged for Greed while he began to take a boxing stance putting up his two fists. as soon one of them swung Greed dodged and stepped in throwing a lightning fast jab at his opponent pushing him back. Then Greed turned to the other large man and gave him a strong right to the face making him fly back and flip backwards a couple of times on the ground. The one that Greed knocked down first got up and tried to grab Greed, but Greed quickly stepped back avoiding the grapple then stepped in again throwing a short uppercut with his left sending him flying in the air. The one that got the jab regained his composure and charged for Greed this time trying to ram into Greed. Greed then quickly landed another jab to his face stopping him in his tracks then Threw a right punch going downward hitting him on the head and slamming him to the ground breaking the floor a little bit. Greed stood up straight as the Three large men lay motionless on the ground. When he noticed someone was ready to attack him from behind. Greed smiled yet again and put his fists down seeing that Ura was already behind the would be attacker. "Don't you ever watch your surroundings?" asked Ura as he quickly used his hand to chop at the man attacking Greed while holding his drink with the other hand. "I just wanted to see if you really are a nice guy after all." answered Greed Ura smirked a bit then began walking out handing his empty cup to Greed. "Whatever"said Ura and then left waving once as he walked away. Greed got his chance to talk to the Tavern Keep Mr. Hasamaki and waited until the four men regained conciusness. Greed sat in the middle of the room waiting for them to wake up. Once they did Greed let out a menacing aura with immense killing intent. Leaving the men completely frozen with fear. As much as they tried they couldn't move and their breathing became extremely heavy. Greed spoke "If you promise to leave and never return then I will leave it at that ,but if you wish to continue? Then I can grant you everlasting peace. I will grant you eternal sleep!" Then men thought they were being talked to by a demon and as soon as Greed released the immense pressure in the room they left running and screaming. Greed sighed and went to the bar again "Okay job complete. They wont ever come back" Mr Hasamaki was greatful and handed the reward money happily. Only one day had passed so Greed decided to use his reward at that instant and began drinking the whole night. He stayed just in case someone would come and bother the tavern again, but the word quickly spread about a demon that has a lion on his chest guarding the Tavern. Many of the regular customer started coming back and business was booming once more. "Okay. I think it's time to go" thought greed. "I bet Layla is already back home." Greed rushed for the train station and headed home.